Evenfall Wiki
Welcome to the Evenfall Once a great elven kingdom, the realm now known as the Evenfall is but a shadowy reminder of a long lost splendor. The realm is the last known bastion of civilization amid an endless sea of savagery and ruin. Five hundred years ago, the realm was ravaged by a conflict known as the War of Three Dragons which nearly ended civilized life once and for all if it weren't for the deeds of three brave heroes. Although the day may have been saved, the realm is far from at peace. Most of the common races live in or near cities for protection; however, many villages, hamlets, and small towns are scattered throughout the frontier (many of which are uncharted). With little exception, commoners spend their entire lives without traveling more than a few miles away from their birthplace. Adventurers are rare and exceptional. Over a third of its population of the realm died in the War of Three Dragons, and it has taken five centuries to recover. Much of the land previously occupied and defended by the cities has been lost or abandoned since the conflict. Venturing beyond city walls is not for the timid of heart. Monsters and bandits roam the highways, preying on the weak and stupid, and ruins litter the countryside, reminding travelers of long lost glory. Nobles and politicians typically stay within their respective cities, squabbling over their kingdom's limited resources and territory. Standing armies are nonexistent in the Evenfall. The cost of feeding, supplying, and housing an army is far beyond the economic means of any city, making war between cities in unlikely. However, each city does possess its own internal defense force or city guard. Progress has been slow; however, pockets of light do exist—bringing hope for a better tomorrow. Wiki Rules Welcome to the Evenfall Wiki. I hope you find this resource helpful and fun. Feel free to collaborate as much or as little as you would like. I welcome all input but reserve the right to make amends as I see fit to maintain consistency within the world. As you can see in the various entries, the cultures and regional facts have been largely defined. However, the areas where I would really appreciate help include: Noteworthy Citizens (regional NPCs), Organizations, Points of Interest, and Adventures & Plots. You can find each of these sections by selecting from the information below. I have done my best to avoid the use of copyrighted or plagiarized materials, names, or ideas (with the exception of art). I would appreciate it if you cite intellectual property as necessary. Thank you for your interest in the Evenfall Campaign Setting. Sincerely, Sean Biggs Campaign Information Cities * Azgeran, City of Splendors * Erock, City of Secrets * Geldn, City of Valor * Irritum, City of Spires * Ryth, City of Gardens Frontiers * Bane’s Volley * Boulderfang Downs * Deadlands * Dreadwood Forest * Glimmering Sea * Golden Coast * Howling Grotto * Iron Mountains * Mithril Mountains * Moonsong Forest * Ogre Hills * Razorwind Pass * Sea of Ancients * Shadowmarsh * Shattered Sea * Underdark Cosmology Planes of Existence * Astral Sea * Elemental Chaos * Feywild * Shadowfell * Sigil Deities & Demigods Good & Unaligned Gods * Avandra * Bahamut * Corellon * Erathis * Ioun * Kord * Melora * Moradin * Pelor * Raven Queen * Sehanine Evil Deities & Demonic Cults Latest activity Category:Browse